


A story of songs

by anondingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anondingle/pseuds/anondingle
Summary: A/URobert and Aaron meet via an online dating website, they've never met before and their families don't know each other. Will it run smoothly for them?Each chapter is based on lyrics from different songs.





	1. Blue Jeans

Aaron looked nervously in the mirror; he couldn’t get his hair right. There was a bit at the back at just wouldn’t stick down. He sighed, giving in to defeat and walked out of his bathroom. His best friend Adam had somehow convinced him to sign up to a dating website. They set it up about 3 months ago and Aaron had never had the confidence to actually talk to anyone. Until 2 weeks ago when ‘Rob’ messaged him. Now they were going on a date.

 

Aaron was renting a flat in Manchester city centre so they’d agreed to meet in a pub just around the corner before heading to a restaurant. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, white t-shirt and black hoody. He didn’t own anything dressy, plus they wouldn’t be going to a fancy restaurant.

 

He locked his flat door behind him and took a deep breath before walking to the pub. He felt sick as he opened the door and had a look round. He was the first one to arrive. Aaron ordered 2 pints at the bar then found a table in the corner, but still in good view of the front door. 10 minutes later the door opened again.

 

_Blue jeans, white shirt_

_Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn_

_It was like, James Dean, for sure_

 

He could feel himself blushing as Rob caught his eye. He tried to smile but didn’t want to seem too eager. He hated first dates. He was hotter in person, much hotter. He was wearing blue jeans, a white button up shirt and a black leather jacket. The James Dean look.

 

“Hey,” Rob smiled as he took the seat opposite Aaron, “sorry I’m late.”

 

“No problem mate,” Aaron took another sip of beer to try and calm his nerves. “I got the first round in.” He pointed to the other glass.

 

“Cheers,” Rob took a sip. “So...this is awkward.”

 

Aaron smiled, “Just a bit.”

 

“I’ve never actually been out with someone from a dating website before.”

 

“Same.” Aaron bit his lip, “I didn’t think I’d meet anyone on there who was...normal.”

 

“What makes you think I’m normal?” Robert winked as he took another sip of his beer. Aaron blushed.

 

“I guess we’ll just have to see.”

 

***

 

They only had the one drink in that pub before deciding to get a taxi to the restaurant. Rob had been left in charge of picking as he’d described himself as a bit of a ‘foodie’.

 

The pulled up outside a restaurant called Hawksmoor, Aaron had heard that they did the best steaks in Manchester from a couple of friends. Rob paid for the taxi then lead Aaron inside. They were taken to their table at the back of the restaurant, amongst all the other couples. He felt a few looks in their direction, even though it was 2015 people weren’t used to seeing two men together on a date.

 

They ordered starters and mains plus another couple of pints each.

 

By the time they had finished their steaks they were both at ease with each other, Rob explained that he actually preferred being called Robert but his little sister had set the profile up under Rob because she thought it would make him sound cooler. Aaron confessed that his best friend had helped him set up his profile as well. Robert worked in a big solicitors firm, he was on his way to becoming a partner. Aaron owned his own garage just outside of the city centre with his best friend Adam.

 

They were both at ease with each other and felt very comfortable in each other’s company. By the time the bill came it was 10:15pm. They both reached for their wallets.

 

“Please, this is on me,” Robert insisted, “I chose the place so I pay.”

 

“But it was expensive, I’d like to pay my own way.”

 

“I insist.” Robert got the waitresses attention and paid for the meal.

 

“Well, the next ones on me.”

 

“So there’s going to be a next one?” Robert smiled raising his eyebrow.

 

Aaron blushed, “Well, I mean, yeah…if you wanted to?”

 

“I’d like that.”

 

They walked out to the front of the restaurant and before Aaron could gather his thoughts Robert was kissing him, holding his face in his hands. Aaron kissed back and wrapped his arms around Roberts waist, deepening the kiss. They were both smiling when they eventually pulled apart.

 

“I’m sorry to end this, but I have to get back…I’ll give you a text tomorrow.” Robert kissed him quickly then walked away.

 

_But when you walked out that door, a piece of me died_

_I told you I wanted more, but that's not what I had in mind_

 

***

 

Aaron smiled all the way home, in fact he smiled all the way to bed. He placed his phone on his pillow, waiting for Roberts text.

 


	2. You're a Man Now Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after the date...

 

Robert woke up the following morning with a smile on his face. He hadn’t expected to have such a connection with Aaron. Normally he would have brought him straight back here for a one-night stand and then ignored his phone calls until he’d given up. But Aaron was different, Robert felt different about this guy. He got himself up and ready for the day before making his way to the kitchen.

 

“What are you smiling about?” Robert was greeted as he walked in by his younger sister who was cooking breakfast, “I didn’t think last night had gone well because I didn’t hear anyone come home with you.”

 

“Just because I didn’t bring him home doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy myself.” Robert filled up the kettle then put it on to boil.

 

“Well, that’s what you normally do.”

 

“I like this guy.”

 

“Wow,” Victoria looked a little taken back, “so you’re gonna see him again then?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“When can I meet him?” Victoria smiled eagerly at her brother.

 

“Never, I wouldn’t want to put him through that torture. I told you I like him… Ouch!” Robert winced as his sister hit him in the arm.

 

They were incredibly close considering the 8 year age gap. When Robert had split up with his ex-girlfriend he asked Victoria to move in and help him with the rent. That was 18 months ago and now they’d settled into their own routine. She was always the first up and made them both breakfast before he went off to work, then she would get herself ready before heading off to the restaurant she’d recently got a job in. She was training to become a head chef and was hoping to open her own restaurant one day.

 

She placed a plate of bacon, eggs and toast in front of him and he thanked her before digging in.

 

***

 

_Still got the same feet and the same hands_

_That I did when they made me, little man_

_But now I wear a suit and tie and Ray Bans_

Robert checked his tie in the mirror before shouting his goodbyes to Vic and leaving the flat for work. He was a solicitor, specialising in commercial conveyancing. It was where the big money was in the legal sector. He was currently second in command in that department but his boss was preparing to retire, which put Robert in line for becoming a Partner. It was a big deal. He’d worked so hard to get to where he was, especially for his age. The youngest partner in the firm at the moment was 45 and he was only 29.

 

It was sunny outside so Robert grabbed the ray-bans from his inside pocket and slipped them over his eyes. The flat he rented was a 10 minute walk to his office but he always left half an hour early, just in case.

 

He’d changed a lot over the years from growing up on his dad’s farm to living in a big city and wearing a suit to work. Sometimes he wondered whether his dad would have been proud of him, then he pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He liked to put on a brave front, not many people could crack the armor he wore. Only Victoria saw his raw side, even his ex had never seen him shed a tear.

 

“Morning Elaine,” Robert smiled at the receptionist as he walked into the office.

 

“Morning Robert, Ian called and said he’d be in after 10 this morning.”

 

“Thanks, is the post in yet?”

 

“I think Jade picked it up.”

 

“Cheers, I’m expecting a client in at 11, can you make sure there’s a room free.”

 

“Will do Robert.”

 

“Thanks Elaine.” Robert walked through the large door to the right of reception and headed up the stairs to his department.

 

Jade, Robert’s secretary was just making the morning coffees as he walked in. She knew his schedule better than he did most days.

 

“Good night I take it?” She raised her eyebrows before handing him his mug.

 

“Yes it was thank you. How was yours?” Robert replied as he took a seat at his desk.

 

“Not as good as yours I’m sure.” Jade handed Robert his post. “So, was he gorgeous?”

 

“Can you get me Mr. Wilsons file please Jade?” Robert smiled; he wasn’t going to give in to her questions any time soon.

 

***

 

Aaron looked at his phone again.

 

“Mate, will you leave your phone alone for more than minute?” Adam was trying to quiz Aaron on the night before. “You ended up going home on your own though. I thought you’d be gagging for some!”

 

“We aren’t all after one night stands like you Adam.”

 

“Hey!” Adam feigned offence, “Sometimes they’re two night stands.” He winked.

 

“Robert is different, I felt an actual connection last night.”

 

Aaron went back to staring at his phone as Adam started work on the car that was sat in their garage.

 

They’d been friends since they were 5 years old when they started primary school together. They’d been inseparable since Aaron had punched a year 2 lad in the arm because he’d taken Adams toy soldier. They went to the same college to do the same course in mechanics and had opened this garage together 3 years ago after raising the funds doing other odd jobs.

 

Aaron finally gave up and put his phone in his pocket before helping Aaron on the car.

 

***

 

After a long days work Aaron and Adam decided to go to a pub near Adams house. There was still no text from Robert and Aaron was starting to question how well the date had gone. They decided to start with beers and see how the night went. Adam wasn’t going to let his friend get drunk on his own.

 

They were 3 beers in when Adams eyes were diverted across the room. Aaron turned his head and his eyes widened. Robert had just walked in with a woman.

 

“Shit,” he mumbled under his breath.

 

“Isn’t that your fella?”

 

“Well, he’s not exactly my fella…” Aaron looked up and his eyes connected with Roberts.

 

“He’s coming over.”

 

Robert made his way over to Aarons table, “well this is a surprise.”

 

“Sorry, I didn’t realise you lived round here.”

 

“I don’t, my sister,” he pointed to the brunette at the bar, “works nearby, we’ve never been here before.”

 

“Hi, I’m Adam.” They were interrupted when Adam thrust his hand in Roberts direction. Robert shook it and smiled.

 

“Robert Sugden, nice to meet you.”

 

“I’m his business partner, don’t worry.” Adam grinned. Aaron proceeded to elbow him in the ribs.

 

“Aren’t you going to introduce us?” They were joined by Victoria who put her glass of wine and Robert’s pint on the table then sat herself in the booth opposite Adam, she pulled her brother in beside her so that he was opposite Aaron.

 

“Vic, this is Aaron. Aaron this is my sister Vic.”

 

“And I’m Adam, Aaron’s business partner and best friend.” Adam smiled across at her.

 

“Oh, so you’re the mystery man from last night! I’ve heard all about…”

 

Robert coughed before she could drop him any further in it.

 

The next half an hour the group of 4 exchanged stories and got to know each other a little better, Victoria and Adam seemed to have taken quite a shine to each other so Robert nodded towards the bar and Aaron followed him.

 

“I’m still waiting for my text by the way.” Aaron mumbled after they’d ordered the next round.

 

“Shit, sorry. It’s been manic at work all day…I promise you, I would’ve text you tonight had I not seen you here.”

 

“Look, it’s alright if you’re not…”

 

“I promise you Aaron, if I wasn’t interested you’d have known about it.”

 

“Ok…well do you want to do it again?” Aaron asked without making eye contact, still scared incase of rejection.

 

“Yeah, that would be great.” Robert put his hand on the other mans shoulder to draw his attention to his face, he wanted to look into those bright blue eyes.

 

“When?”

 

Robert pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled his calendar up, “How about…right now?”

 

“You think this counts as a date?”

 

“Well, no, I was thinking we leave those two here and go get a drink somewhere else.”

 

Aaron bit his lip then nodded, “Yeah, that sounds good.”

 

They made their excuses to Adam and Victoria, who didn’t look at all bothered that they were being left together, and headed off to a bar Robert recommended.

 

***

 

Aaron had never felt this comfortable in someone else’s presence, other than Adam and his mum, especially someone he’d only met once. It was currently half 1 in the morning and the bell had been rung for final orders 15 minutes ago which means they’d be kicked out shortly. Neither of them wanted the night to end yet.

 

As they gathered their jackets and made their way out into the brisk Manchester night they stood looking at each other, waiting for someone to suggest it first.

 

“So…” Aaron mumbled, “Did you want to come for a beer at mine?”

 

Robert grinned, “Yeah, I’d love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes lyrics from You're a Man Now Boy by Raleigh Ritchie
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry it's been a while, we all know what has happened to our beloved Robron over the past week and a bit.   
> I'm still fuming with Robert, so I'm trying to make this Robert as AU and nice as possible!   
> Another chapter should be with you shortly.


	3. Ain't My Fault/Only You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron takes Robert back to his flat...what could the possibly get up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written smut so didn't do anything for this chapter, if you guys want it then let me know and I'll include some in future chapters.

_It ain't my fault you keep turning me on_

_It ain't my fault you got, got me so gone_

_It ain't my fault I'm not leaving alone_

_It ain't my fault you keep turning me on_

 

The pair fell through Aaron’s front door nearly knocking the half dead plant that stood by the door over. They were kissing each other with such force, hands all over each other’s bodies, removing jackets, then t-shirts. Robert began unbuckling Aarons belt, but then his lover’s hands stopped him.

 

“What?” Robert looked disappointed.

 

“I don’t want this to be a one night thing…if this is just going to be sex…then I’d rather it not happen.”

 

Robert kissed Aaron on the lips again then pulled back looking into his eyes, “I don’t want just a one night stand with you. You’re different, I promise, you aren’t getting rid of me easily.”

 

Aaron smiled then let Robert resume with the removing of his belt.

_I can't talk right now, I'm looking and I like what I'm seeing_

_Got me feeling kinda shocked right now_

_Couldn’t stop right now, even if I wanted_

_Gotta get it, get it, get it, while it's hot right now_

_Oh my god, what is this?_

_Want you all in my business_

_Baby, I insist, please don't blame me for whatever happens next_

 

They stumbled towards the living room, now both in just their boxers. Managing to pull their lips apart for a few seconds so they could each look the other up and down. Both grinning in appreciation. Robert pushed Aaron back onto the couch, he was quite dominant when it came to the bedroom and he could tell his lover was going to enjoy this.

 

***

 

They were both panting when they pulled apart, wrapped up in each other on Aarons couch. Roberts head tucked under Aarons chin while he ran his fingers in soft circles on his chest.

 

“Well, that wasn’t half bad.” The blonde man mumbled into his lover’s chest.

 

Aaron gave him a small slap to the hair, “I was hoping for a bit more than half bad.”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t want you thinking I’m too keen.” Robert sat himself up on his elbow. He leaned forward and kissed Aaron, a slow but deep kiss. “Are you going to give me a grand tour of this place yet or what?”

 

“I would’ve but you had your mind on other things.”

 

They re-arranged themselves so that they were both sat up on the sofa and had put their boxers back on.

 

“Do you want a beer?”

 

Robert nodded back so Aaron went and retrieved two beers from the kitchen before opening them and returning.

 

“Cheers,” he smiled before clinking the bottlenecks and taking a swig.

 

***

 

_No, I can't be responsible_

_If I get you in trouble now_

_See you're too irresistible_

_Yeah that's for sure_

 

Robert glanced up at the clock on the wall, it was 3am. He groaned loudly, “I have to leave for work in 5 hours.”

 

Aaron let out a small laugh, “It’s not my fault, don’t blame me for getting you into trouble.”

 

“Well, it is your fault, you’re far too irresistible.” Robert leaned over and gave Aaron a kiss.

 

“Maybe we should head to bed then…”

 

“I have a feeling we won’t be doing much sleeping.”

 

They made their way to Aarons bedroom, and sleeping wasn’t on either of their minds.

 

***

_I don't wanna shower even if I stink_

_'Cause I don't wanna wash you off, wash you off my skin_

_It's been about an hour_

_And I'm still trembling, oh_

_Feelin' you deep, feelin' you deep within, eh_

 

Robert had fallen asleep shortly after they’d pulled apart from each other. Aaron couldn’t manage to drift off, he kept glancing over to look at his lovers sleeping face. He thought about going for a shower, but he didn’t want to wash Robert away yet. He could still feel him, every single part of his body could still feel Roberts touch, his kisses and his rim still ached from the thrusts. He sat up on the edge of the bed, making sure he didn’t disturb the man sleeping next to him peacefully. The moonlight was streaming through the window in Aarons bedroom, the curtains still open letting the light hit Roberts bare chest. Aaron stood up and left the bedroom, making his way through to the lounge.

 

_Opened bottles on the drawer_

_Rolling papers on the floor_

_Yeah, don't want no cigarette yet_

_Don't want no drink in my breath, yeah_

_Wanna taste your taste some more_

_Feel you pourin' through my pores_

_Yeah, I'm goin' back in my bed_

_To play it back in my head_

 

He saw the opened half drank bottles of beer on the coffee table, along side his rolling papers. He was half tempted to roll himself a cigarette and finish the beer but he was worried it would take away the taste of Robert. What he really wanted was to get back in bed with Robert and re-live what they’d done earlier.

 

After wandering around for 5 minutes he decided to make his way back to the bedroom, he gathered his phone from his jeans pocket that he found in the hallway. Robert was still lay out fast asleep, he had a slight smirk on his face and Aaron wondered what he was dreaming about. Hopefully he was reliving what had just happened. He had a look at the 2 texts he’d received from Adam during the night.

 

‘Where have you pair got to? Not complaining tho, Vic is hot. Enjoy!’

 

‘Mate, I’m going to be late in tomorrow, you’ll have to open up without me, I’ll fill you in when I’m there ;)’

 

Aaron shook his head, it was already 4am and they normally opened up at 9:30. He decided to crawl back into bed next Robert and try to get a bit of sleep, he knew it wouldn’t be much good. He hadn’t been sleeping well for a while now, but hopefully having someone next to him would help him drift off.

 

_I can smell your smell so sweet_

_On my pillow, on my sheets_

_Yeah, I wanna keep it like that_

_Keep on sleeping like that, yeah_

_Baby, you'll be hard to beat_

_What I have is yours to keep_

_Yeah, I never wanted so bad_

_Best that I've ever had_

 

Aaron woke up at around 7am, a nice 3 hours kip, much longer than he’d had so far that week. He rolled over to see Robert still fast asleep, he moved himself closer and wrapped his arms around the sleeping mans waist, before kissing him softly on the lips.

 

“Morning,” the blonde man mumbled back before returning the kiss.

 

“Thought you should probably wake up if you need to leave at 8.”

 

“What’s the time?”

 

“7, but I thought you’d probably want a shower and something to eat.”

 

“What are you cooking?”

 

“Cereal,” he grinned at Robert’s disappointed face. “I wasn’t expecting company.”

 

“Fine,” he sulked, before getting up out of bed.

 

“The bathroom is the 2nd on the left, towels are on the back of the bathroom door.” Aaron called out as Robert left the bedroom.

 

He lay back down in the middle of the bed, he could still smell Robert’s aftershave and it felt good. It relaxed him. He took another deep breath, wondering whether he could convince Robert to stay over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes lyrics from Ain't My Fault and Only You, both by Zara Larsson (her album is my favourite right now)


	4. The Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument and a drunken phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief mention of homophobia in this chapter.

It had been a week since their sleepover and they hadn’t had a chance to meet up since. There had been a few text messages swapped between them but no talk of a 3rd date.

 

Adam caught Aaron looking at the Solicitors firm Robert worked for on the garages office computer.

 

“Mate, if you’re that desperate to see him then just go and surprise him. Take him a coffee or something.”

 

Aaron rolled his eyes, “I’m not desperate.”

 

“Then why are you drooling over his picture.”

 

Aaron punched his friend lightly in the ribs, “Shut up.”

 

“Seriously, go and see him.” Adam put his friends car keys into his hand then got back to the car he’d been working on.

 

Aaron played around with the keys in his hand for a minute before standing up and making his way to his car, he got in and turned the radio up before nodding at Adam and driving out of the garage. It was a 20-minute drive with the traffic between work and Robert’s solicitors. He parked outside the nearest Starbucks and ordered a latte and an Americano, he could feel himself start to get a bit anxious so decided to have a quick cigarette before making his way towards the front door of the building.

 

A woman in her late 50s smiled at him as he walked in, closing the door behind him with the two coffees in his other hand.

 

“Hi, how can I help?”

 

“I was wondering if Robert Sugden was available.” Aaron bit his lip as he looked around the large reception area.

 

“Have you got an appointment?”

 

“No, I was just in the area…”

 

“It’s alright, I’ll just check and see if he’s free.” The woman smiled again and picked up the phone that was infront of her. “Hi Robert,” she spoke after a few seconds. “There’s a gentleman in reception for you…No, he doesn’t have an appointment.” There was a pause as she waited for a reply then put the phone down. “He’ll be out in a minute, if you want to take a seat.” She pointed to her left and Aaron sat himself down in one of the brown leather chairs.

 

After a couple of minutes Aaron heard the door on the right open up and there he was, with a confused look on his face. “Aaron? What…what are you doing here?” He didn’t sound Angry, but he wasn’t pleased.

 

Aaron automatically regretted his decision, “I erm… I was in the area.”

 

Robert raised his eyebrows, “and you didn’t think to send a text first?”

 

“Look, sorry…” Aaron looked down and remembered the coffee, he held out the cup to Robert, “I got you a coffee.”

 

“Thanks,” Robert took the cup from him.

 

“I’ll just be getting off.” Aaron stood up with his cup.

 

“Look, I’m sorry.” He glanced at his watch. “I’ve got to call a client back, then we can go and grab something to eat.”

 

Aaron nodded, “yeah sure, sounds good.”

 

“Do you want to go and get a table at the bar over the road, Henrys, just say you’re with me and they’ll open up the tab.”

 

Aaron nodded and walked towards the exit.

 

“Nice to meet you love.” The receptionist called as he left.

 

_You said keep our business on the low-low_

_I'm just tryna get you out the friend zone_

_'Cause you look even better than the photos_

 

Aaron needed another cigarette. He binned his own coffee and walked towards Henrys, it looked like a decent place. He felt under dressed in his scruffy jeans and hoody. As he walked in he told the waiter that he was meeting Robert Sugden then was shown to a table for 2 in the corner.

 

He pulled his phone out of his jeans pocked before sending Adam a text, ‘This is the worst idea you’ve ever had.’

 

Robert took a seat opposite him 10 minutes later.

 

“Sorry, for just turning up…I know it was stupid.”

 

Robert nodded his head, “and I’m sorry for snapping back there, it’s just the only person I’ve told in there is my secretary.”

 

“Told what?”

 

“Told that I’ve been dating a man.”

 

“Oh…so you’re not out.”

 

“I’m bisexual. I’ve only ever had girlfriends while I’ve been there. My line of business isn’t exactly…politically correct. They’re all white straight men.”

 

“So?”

 

“So, I know I wouldn’t be in line for a partnership if I was dating a man.”

 

“Right…”

 

“Now I’ve got to figure out who I tell Elaine you are, the receptionist, she’s the biggest gossip.”

 

“Why don’t you tell her I’m the gay guy you shagged and haven’t spoken to since because you’re too scared about what some bigoted men will think.” Aaron replied, he didn’t realise how angry the situation had made him until it all came spilling out.

 

“Aaron, you don’t get how big this is.”

 

“No Robert, I get it. I get that your job is more important than being honest with yourself.”

 

“I’ve worked so hard to be in the position I’m in, I’m not going to give that up because I know I’ll be judged about who I am. If you can’t accept that, then there’s no point in arranging to see each other again.”

 

“I spent years hiding who I was, too ashamed to tell people the truth. I’m not going to sit and watch you do the same thing.” Aaron stood up and left, he didn’t look back at Robert. He couldn’t stand to see his smug face a minute longer.

 

***

 

_I only call you when it's half past five_

_The only time that I'll be by your side_

_I only love it when you touch me, not feel me_

_When I'm fucked up, that's the real me_

_When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah_

 

That night Aaron had tried to convince Adam to join him on a ‘lads night out’ but his best mate had apparently got plans with Victoria. He didn’t ask any other questions. Instead he got himself ready, he made an effort with his hair and had a shave, then headed out to canal street. He was in the mood for not remembering anything tomorrow.

 

He was in the fifth bar of the night when he ordered himself a pint and 2 shots of Sambuca; he threw the burning liquid down his throat quickly before grimacing and sipping at his pint. Nothing helped ease his mind better than Sambuca. He felt a hand grab at his ass and looked over his shoulder at the eager brunette. Normally he wouldn’t mind a bit of attention, but tonight he only really wanted to see one man. Robert Sugden.

 

Aaron pushed the man away from him as he stumbled away from the bar with his pint in his hand. He sat himself down in a booth on the edge of the dancefloor and pulled his phone from his pocket, it was 5:30am but he didn’t care. He wanted, no he needed, to talk to Robert. He pressed the call button next to his name and held the phone to his ear.

 

“Hello.” He heard Robert mumble after 5 rings.

 

“Robert…it’s Aaron.”

 

“Why are you ringing me, its…5:30 in the morning.”

 

“I need to fuck you.” Aaron slurred before taking another sip of his pint.

 

“Right, well,” Robert was a bit taken aback, the Aaron he’d gotten to know had never been this forward. “Where are you?”

 

“Tribeca…where are you?” He had a little giggle in his voice.

 

“I’m at home in bed, trying to sleep.”

 

“Can I come and get in your bed?”

 

“Shouldn’t you be heading home?”

 

“Don’t you want me to fuck you?”

 

“I don’t think you’re in the right shape for any fucking right now Aaron…look, if you really want to come over then I’ll text you my address.”

 

“I’m coming for a fucking.” Aaron laughed and tried to hang up the phone. He left the rest of his pint as he exited the bar and made his way to the nearest taxi rank. When he finally got into a taxi he showed the driver Roberts text then sat back and stared out of the window during the drive. He wasn’t sure how long it took but he handed the driver a £10 note and walked to the front of the apartment block without waiting for any change. He pulled his phone out and rang Robert again.

 

“Hello Aaron.”

 

“I’m here.”

 

“Right, I’ll come down and get you.”

 

Aaron started to feel the effects of all the Sambuca so sat himself down on the floor outside the building.

 

“What you doing down there?” He heard behind him a couple of minutes later.

 

“I can’t move my legs.” He tried to stand up but fell back down and started laughing.

 

Robert walked over and pulled Aaron up, then caught him as he stumbled into him. “What have I let myself in for, eh?” He grinned down at him.

 

“Rob, I think I might be…” and with that he turned to his left and brought up the contents of the evenings drinks.

 

Robert grimaced, “nice, lets get you to a bathroom.”

 

He managed to maneuver Aaron inside the building then into the lift and up to his apartment. He sat Aaron on the floor of the bathroom, next to the toilet in case he needed to be sick again, before making his way to the kitchen and fetching a glass of water.

 

As he forced the pint of water down Aaron he was thankful that his sister had stayed with Adam for the night, he didn’t fancy explaining to her why a drunken Aaron was waking her up at 6am. He’d already resigned himself to not getting anymore sleep tonight.

 

When he thought Aaron had stopped being sick he took him to his bedroom, stripped him down to his boxers and tucked him into the bed.

 

“Why aren’t we fucking?” Aaron mumbled into the pillow.

 

“Because I don’t fancy you puking on me.”

 

“I promise…no puke.”

 

“Maybe tomorrow, just get some sleep.”

 

"I forgive ya."

 

Aaron was snoring 5 minutes later so Robert left him to it, hoping he was referring to their chat earlier that day rather than the not fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes lyrics from The Hills by The Weeknd

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter includes lyrics from Blue Jeans by Lana Del Rey.


End file.
